Amor Eterno
by ariarlert
Summary: la música llega hasta el alma de las persona puede esta misma llegar hasta una que ya no se encuentra con nosotros "la perdida de un ser querido es irreparable" el amor de dos almas gemelas es eterno e inolvidable...


AMOR ETERNO

Salía del edificio principal con un impecable traje negro hace aproximadamente 7 años que había llegado a esa parte del mundo, la idea no le agrado al principio pero termino aceptando tan solo para olvidarse de su gran pena, esa noche su secretaria Isabel lo había invitado a comer y luego ir a un karaoke se negó al principio pero ante la insistencia de la chica y que podría estar a solas con el pervertido de su novio termino aceptando, salió 7 de la noche dirigiéndose a una zona bastante concurrida del centro de la ciudad la cena seria en un restaurante peruano, después de terminar de cenar se dirigieron al karaoke más popular de la ciudad los rumores decían que pasadas la medianoche el lugar sacaba lo mejor de repertorio de licores y a un precio de regalo, les mostraron los discos que ahí tenían, pidieron unos tragos suaves para empezar, uno a uno fueron cantando algunos tenían muy buena voz para el canto y otros parecía que los estuvieran estrangulando hasta que llego su turno por décima vez, esta vez se levantó hacia la tarima se acercó al álbum buscando una canción de su gusto, estuvo un buen rato escogiendo hasta que encontró una de su agrado, la escucho hace 4 años en un concierto al que asistió acompañado por Isabel, desde que la escucho le encanto la melodía, la profundidad de la letra, escogió el número de la canción en la pantalla las letras de la canción aparecieron y la melodía empezó a sonar, acerco el micro a su boca y empezó a cantar….

 _Tú eres, la tristeza de mis ojos_

 _Y lloran en silencio por tu amor_

 _Me miro en el espejo y veo mi rostro_

 _El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós_

 _Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento_

 _Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer_

 _Prefiero estar dormido que despierto_

 _De tanto y tanto que me duele que no estés_

Respiro profundamente y siguió cantando, dedicando en silencio esa canción a los dos amores más grandes que tuvo…respiro profundamente antes de llegar al coro….

 _Como quisiera_

 _Que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos_

 _Jamás se hubieran_

 _Cerrado nunca y estar mirándonos_

 _Amor eterno e inolvidable_

 _Pero tarde o temprano_

 _Yo voy a estar contigo_

 _Para seguir….amándonos_

 _Yo, he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia_

 _Desde ese día, hasta hoy, no soy feliz_

 _Y aunque tengo y muy tranquila mi conciencia_

 _Yo sé que pude y sé que pude_

 _Haber hecho más por ti_

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al recordar a quien más le dedicaba esa canción, su voz en comparación a la del interprete original era más ronca, se limpió las lágrimas y continuo cantando,,,

 _Como quisiera_

 _Que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos_

 _Jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca_

 _Y estar mirándonos_

 _Amor eterno e inolvidable_

 _Tarde o temprano_

 _Estaré contigo_

 _Para seguir…. Amándonos_

Bajo de la tarima y se sentó llorando, Isabel lo abrazo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los curiosos y a su novio que se burlaba de lo sucedido, Levi no intento apartarla, ella sabía toda su historia…aunque pasaran años le dolía su recuerdo, el recuero de verlo morir…

Eren Jaegar era un practicante que había llegado a trabajar a la empresa donde trabajaba, él quedo a su cargo al inicio sus personalidades chocaban y el menor era un dolor de cabeza para Levi pero aun así se enamoraron, ni el sabia como ni lo que le llamaba la atención de aquel chiquillo de unos hermosos ojos turquesas, tal vez fue su fuerza ante las adversidades, su alegría, su sonrisa ,no lo sabía muy bien solo recordaba un beso tímido por parte del menor y su cara roja y avergonzada luego el tomándolo por la cintura besándolo con pasión para después dar rienda suelta a su pasión, meses después se casaron para sorpresa de amigos y familiares, fueron rechazados por muchas personas considerándolo antinatural y asqueroso pero nada de eso les importaba, él amaba a ese chico y compartir su vida con él lo hacía feliz pero esa felicidad es efímera a los dos años de matrimonio Eren fue diagnosticado con cáncer, el tratamiento fue aplicado pero lamentablemente el cáncer estaba en una fase muy avanzada por lo que no importaba el tratamiento aplicado el resultado siempre seria el mismo, eren moriría, viajaron por todo el país ya que ese era uno de sus más grandes sueños…,se amaron tantas veces que no importaba la salud de eren, tan solo querían grabar a fuego su cuerpo en el otro pero eso no era suficiente, el extrañaba todo de él su calidez, sus labios dulces y suaves, su piel suave y tersa, su voz, sus ojos, extrañaba todo de él hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo…

El día tan temido llego, eren entro de emergencia al hospital por un cuadro de descompensación, él no volvió a salir del hospital, Levi no se separó ni un solo instante de su lado sostuvo su mano hasta el final, antes de morir le hizo prometer que no estaría triste, que sería feliz aunque no estuviera con él, lo hizo lo prometió pero Eren murió el 30 de agosto del año 2011 en la noche, no estaba preparado jamás lo estuvo pero cuando lo vio muerto con los ojos cerrados tendido en esa camilla del hospital tuvo la esperanza que se levantaría y correría a sus brazos pero no fue así ya nunca lo vería sonreír tampoco correr,lloro,lloro amargamente, el dolor en su corazón lo mataba la persona que amaba estaba muerta, su pena era tan grande que no quería saber nada del mundo, se encerró dentro de sí mismo en su dolor y pena….,su jefe y amigo le ofreció la gerencia de una nueva sucursal de la empresa en México al principio se negó pero ante la insistencia de sus amigos y familiares termino aceptando, al llegar no entendía el idioma ni las costumbres del lugar, su secretaria le ofreció su ayuda al poco tiempo pudo dominar el idioma, Isabel esa chica fue su soporte, había algo en ella que le recordaba a eren, la apreciaba mucho, ella se le confeso pero la rechazo amablemente no se imaginaba estar con otra persona que no fuera eren, por más que quería olvidarse de él no podía su mente y corazón se negaban a hacerlo ..

Pues un amor como el de ellos era eterno e inolvidable…..

 **Hola les traigo un nuevo fic en este caso un one-shot, cuando me entere de la muerte de juan Gabriel me dio mucha pena mi mama escuchaba sus canción y en particular esta canción me recuerda a mi abuela que ya no está en este mundo**

 **También quería invitarlas/os a visitar mi perfil de wattpad donde escribo una novela riren con temática mpreg si gustan pasen por ahí y lo leen y me dicen que les pareció estoy con el seudónimo de Ariarlert ,muy pronto publicare un nuevo capitulo de fons vitae .**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
